Story ideas
by punette101
Summary: Hey ppl. I want you to vote for my next story!
1. which story?

**These are some of my up coming stories. Because I think I'm almost done with my HELP! And Don't You See? So pick your favorite in order. I'll and try and finish my stories so I can update the ones you want to read next. I'm going to write all of them anyway. But not all at the same time! I'm going to keep this up until I finish one of my stories. That'll probably be a while!**

**Someone's coming**(Title might change)

Miley as Hannah is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers. With Lily as Lola. But when they have a concert (Some where not sure yet)Miley bumps into someone from her past. Someone she never thought she would see.

Main characters: Miley, Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin, Oliver

minor: Jackson, Robby Ray

**Watch out**(Title might change)

Someone has been sending threat letters to Miley and wants to kill her. Will they killer suceed or can the Jonas Brothers keep Miley safe?

Main Characters: Miley. Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin

minor: Oliver, Jackson, Robby Ray

**Kidnapped**(Title might change)

Someone kidnaps Miley. Who is it? Why did they kidnap her? What will they do to Miley? Can the Jonas Brothers save her?

Main Characters: Miley, Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Robby Ray, Oliver

minor: Frankie. Mrs. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, Heather(Lily's mom)

**Lock Down**(Title might change)

The Jonas Brothers go to Sea View High School with Miley, Lily, Jackson and Oliver. But what happens when one day a killer breaks out of jail and heads to Sea View? Will they be safe? Or will someone get seriously injured?

Main Characters: Miley, Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin, Oliver, Jackson

minor: Robby Ray, Heather(Lily's mom), Mrs. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, Frankie

**Great Out Doors**(Title might change)

The Jonas Brothers, Miley, Lily, and Oliver go camping. What going to happen when 1 of them see a bear? And gets trapped? Who will save that certain person?

Main characters: Miley, Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin, Oliver

minor: Robby Ray,. Jackson, Heather(Lily's mom), Mrs. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, Frankie

**Secrets**(Tilte might change)

Miley has a huge secret. Not that she's Hannah Montana. Something that nobody knows. Only her father and Jackson. But what if her secret gets out? How Nick, Joe, Kevin(Jonas Brothers)Lily ,and Oliver cope?

Main characters: Miley, Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin, Oliver

minor: Jackson, Robby Ray, Heather(Lily's mom), Mrs. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, Frankie

**The letter**-(title might change)

Miley got a letter from Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver. They try day after day asking if anything is wrong. One day she confronted them. They told her it isn't true. Is it? If Miley believes them who sent it to her? **I don't want to give away the characters for this story. If I do then you'll know almost the whole plan of mine.**

**Underneath It All**-(Title might change)

There is no Jonas Brothers. There is no Hannah Montana. Nick, Joe, and Kevin go to Sea View High School. Kevin is a Senior, Joe is a Junior, Nick is a Sophomore so is Miley, Lily and Oliver. Jackson is a Senior also. Nick, Joe and Kevin are the most popular guys in school. Miley, Lily and Oliver is sort of a geek. None of them talk to each other. But when a project comes yup and Nick is pair with Miley, Joe is paired with Lily. What's going to happen? Also Miley's dad married someone when Miley was in 8 grade. But he died half way through freshmen year. Miley's mom just doesn't care about her too.

Main characters: Miley, Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin,

Minor: Jackson, Oliver


	2. almost time

Hey people!! Well I'm really close to the end of stories. And I want to know what story you want next. And I narrowed it down to these 4 stories. I will still write all stories but which ones do you want first. Right now the one I will write next is

Underneath it All

And then you guys get to pick which one you want after. I'm going to at least write 2 stories for now till i finish one. The other choices are...

Lock Down

The Letter

Great Outdoors

If you want the summary look at the first chapter...

Thank you all. So please say which one you would like so i can post soon. Probably 3 more chapters till i finish my stories!!!


	3. info about new story

Oh and people please don't think that I copied Underneath It All from someone. If you see on my profile of my stories called Story Ideas! Then you would see when I thought of that idea. So don't accuse me of anything please. Someone already stole my idea a few months ago. And just in case for you to know that I thought of it in the first please know that. Don't go and say things about how i copied their story. Please

* * *

Love, 

punette101

* * *


End file.
